Uraboku - Our Fate
by Katthiea
Summary: Hi so It's been for ages since I wrote Fanfic because I've been sick for like a year :'( but I felt well enough to write a few small sized stories about Uraboku or should I say some of the couples I think are a good match. The first chapter here is Luka and yuki my favorite couple the seconded is continued from this one Note! Regia a big meanie in this but I love him really lol!
1. Chapter 1

**Our fate**

 **Chapter 1: Yuki and Luka**

Yuki could feel his heart beating in his chest so hard after the dream he had just had, fortunately he had not woken Luka or the little dragon Sodom. He quickly got out of bed and went to the bathroom hoping not to wake Luka, though he probably would.

 _Huh? Again really? That damn embarrassing dream..._ he had dreamt he was all alone crying by himself, wondering why he couldn't be near people he loved but Luka came into the darkness with him and wiped his tears away. It felt warm and safe and Luka was looking at him with so much love in his eyes, he couldn't believe it. The next he knew Luka was on top of him, whispering things he wanted to do... whispering lustful things you would say to your lover, it surprised him but he didn't pull away Yuki didn't want to.

 _I only started to wake up when the good... no bad parts were starting? What am I saying? I'm 17 years old... and dream about that is normal, well maybe not with Luka or any guy? Why wasn't it a girl? Am I into guys? I mean I know I was a girl in my past life and got on better with girls as friends so far but I never really thought about it before._

He jumped in the shower to cool off a little, _I suppose it makes sense I've never been in love romantically before, not that same sex stuff bothers me? I just wanna know where the dream came from? Ah... maybe it's what Toko and Ria were taking about the other day?_

*Flashback*

"Yuki are you even listening to us?" Ria asked waving a hand in front of his face, "Oh sorry...what did you say?" "I said let's play a game while we wait the rest, 20 questions the others want too, that okay?" and Yuki nodded in response. "What type of game is this?" Luka looked down confused, "Everyone asks twenty questions to get to each other better but what's the bottle for Toko?" she smiles at him. "It's to choose who answers Yuki" "Oh I see, sounds fun I'll play, you Luka?" Yuki looks at him and Luka still not really getting how it will be fun, sits down to play.

"So since it's my idea me first, the Toko ECT... ah I got you Senshiro" he laughs at Ria "alright what do you want to know?" She thinks hard and asks "Do you have a crush?" Hotsuma laughs. "That's such an easy question for him to answer no obviously" Hotsuma says still smiling. "Hey you don't know that! That's rude!" She pouts back at him, "Yes I do actually but keep it to myself who it is" Senshiro said with a smile on his face, "Awe no fair oh well, I'll remember to ask you for the name next time" Ria winked and Senshiro smiled again.

They were all asking tough questions but Luka had just yes or no to them all which made Yuki laugh, it was now his turn to answer one which mad Toko grin when it landed on him.

"Well building off Ria's first question, any crushes or romantic loves in this life Yuki-Chan?" this question even got Luka attention secretly of course. "Huh? Oh no sorry Toko I haven't really thought about it, I'm guessing it is a great feeling to experience and to have" he said while smiling "Oh you have no idea Yuki-Chan, I remember from my previous life and it really is just great! You feel so happy all the time even when you're in a dark place". "I agree you end up doing reckless things for that feeling too" Ria said and Shunsei spoke "Yes that sound like me and you Hotsuma, don't deny it" Hotsuma looked flushed "Yeah well we were lovers and me hot-head worried a lot alright?" , "oh so no difference to now you mean?" Ria said with a cheeky grin. Hotsuma just blushed harder knowing he couldn't get out of that one and they all laughed.

*Flashback end*

Yuki stepped out of the shower, _honestly I was a bit jelly they all knew the feeling and I didn't remember mine._

Yuki looked into the mirror, did his hair and teeth and got dressed. He came out of the bathroom to find Luka gone with Sodom still asleep. _A shower or a walk? Well I'm not ready to sleep yet, so I'll go for a walk and see if he is in the gardens too._ Yuki shut his bedroom door behind him and walk out to the courtyard, there by the fountain he decided to sit the night air for a while. _Oh that's right Ria was wondering what was wrong with Sairi, he keeps acting weird the last few days... Specially round me? Maybe I should ask if I've done something wrong in the morning._ That's when he heard a noise from behind him, he looked to see Sairi standing there, looking at Yuki at little coldly.

"Oh hi Sairi, you are awake too huh?" Sairi sat next to him as Yuki asked him this. "Yes, funny dream" he said with a smile but it seemed almost fake. "You okay? You seem a little preoccupied lately" Yuki asked him quietly even though they were the only two there. Sairi smiled at him again "Actually there has been one thing on my mind, a job I have to do" "Oh? Ria didn't mention it, is it for the Giou clan?" Sairi turned to meet Yuki closer, by now Yuki was used to Sairi invading his space sometimes so he didn't realise how close he was getting.

"Sort of..." Sairi said "Tell me Yuki, do you think you have found your soul mate? Because I think I've found mine" Yuki wasn't sure why but he felt it but he felt weird, something about Sairi felt cold. "Yuki!" he heard Luka call his name from behind and turned "Ah Luka" "Get away! He is under a Spell" Luka ran towards them but it was too late, Sairi took a hold of Yuki from behind and jumped into the water of the fountain, now a door to infernos.

XXX

 _I feel like I can't breathe... where's Sairi what happened to him? It's so cold...Luka are you there? I really can't breathe..._

Yuki sat up gasping for breath, cold air suddenly filled his lungs like he was allowed to breathe, he took one look and knew where he was, it had the same aura as him. "Regia?" Yuki asked to the silence but he noticed movement out the corner of his eye, "I'm impressed so you can sense aura's now perfectly I'm guessing?" Regia came out of the shadows and placed a hand on the back of his favourite chair.

"Where is Sairi?" "The Zweilt? He is the least of your worries, but if you must know he is now entertaining Elegy and Candenzer. Now my spell has wore of the Zweilt said something about saving you and ripping us apart? Something tells me he'll have his hands full without his partner though" Regia was now standing down looking at Yuki. "Why did you get him to bring me here, to kill me?" he asked trying not to show any fear, "That would be to simple Yuki no I intended to do something much more fun, see the king is angry I haven't delt much pain this time around" Regia leans down over Yuki.

"It would seem to keep him happy I'm going to have to be creative" Yuki looks at Regia's Ice cold eyes as he says this, _I don't like the look he has... this, is really Regia and he is furious for some reason? The king must have done something to him... so he focused more on his Opast side rather than his human one..._

"What are you planning... if you're not going to kill me?" Yuki asked worriedly, Regia smirked. "Well it took me a while to decided actually but, I think you'll get why it was the best choose soon" Yuki looked at Regia confused and just before he could say anything else he felt the world tip.

 _Huh...What?_

Yuki knew he felt weak because of the water he swallowed but that alone shouldn't cause him to have no strength at all, "Don't panic I only took enough so you could use god's light" Regia said predicting the question and the he climbed on top of him. "What are you doing?" Yuki asked general worried what he was about to do, "Tell me Yuki, do you love romantically in this life as well? That Zweilt he has so many negative emotions all because he wants you all to himself it was easy to use him" Regia stated. "What Sairi?" Yuki asked confused more than ever.

"Answer my question?" "No... get off! Why are you on top of me anyway?" This just made Regia laugh and realisation came to Yuki like a slap to the face. _No... I mean he wouldn't...he maybe Regia, not Kanata right now but he is still in him right? I think I should get out of here...Luka will be here soon._

He pushed Yuki's hands down on to the bed and came right up to his face "You should see the look you're making... its priceless" Regia glared at him, "who knows maybe if you scream more for me I might keep you alive for a little longer?"

Before Yuki could reply or do anything he started biting hard down on Yuki's neck, "Ah no... Stop it!" Yuki wiggled and hit out under Regia but it was no use, he could barely move. "No please stop" but by the time Regia moved even a little all of Yuki's closed were ripped off and he had bruises and deep bite wounds all over his front. "You say that... but you're virgin body is enjoy this very much, you haven't been loved in this life and I'll make it so this body won't want anyone near it again!" Yuki screamed out in pain when Regia took him in his mouth all of a sudden, it hurt because he kept biting and teasing the end. "Kanata-san stop... please I don't want this stop!" Yuki raised his voice for a second he thought Regia hesitated but his icy glare was soon back.

"What? Do you think if you call me that I'll feel guilty or perhaps stop? I don't think you understand I'm quite enjoying myself seeing you like this, helps with my temper and boredom" Regia came up to Yuki's face and kissed him hard forcing his tough in his mouth. Yuki tried to turn away kick and fight his way out of it but Regia surprised him again but this time he was placing a finger, thrusting it into his hole. "NO! What are you doing? That's not a place you can" Yuki protested but he was in so much pain and Regia was now forcing his legs open "Nice view...not bad actually don't worry since your crying and screaming for me I promise I'll reward you with a kind Kiss at the end how does that sound?" he laughed again as more tears fell and pulled down his own pants.

"Please Kanata-san... I don't know if I can forgive you if you go any further" this time Regia did falter a little, seeing the little boy with a bright smile on his face he called brother now beneath him like this "You asked me if I loved someone this time around... I only just started to realise it but I do, so please don't take this from me I want to be with him" Regia knew who he meant already. "Luka crosszeria..." Regia muttered, Yuki opened his eyes in surprise that he knew who it was "How did you?" Yuki went to ask but Regia interrupted. "It's a shame but even if I stopped now you won't forget and nothing will change, I'm sorry Yuki but I guess really is our end after all people only betray people!"

Yuki wasn't ready at all and Regia had thrust in hard and fast, he screamed so loud he didn't recognise it himself; Regia was thrusting harder and deeper despite Yuki's pleas to let him go. He would cum soon and then he'd end this, he grabbed onto a knife hidden and looked at his weeping prey. "Don't worry I'm about to end your suffering, Yuki" He lifted Yuki up so he could thrust harder and just wanna was about to lift the knife, the door blew off its hinges, the barrier broken.

"Well Well, I was wondering if you'd get here in time to save him but to think I haven't had my way with him completely yet, don't you have any manners Bloody Zess?" Regia motioned. Yuki looked up at the door wide eyed to see a very angry Luka, No fuming "Lu-Luka?" Yuki said the relief and disbelief were both in his weak voice and this just made Luka madder.

"How dare you! I'll kill you!" Luka yelled and Regia pulled himself off of Yuki. Yuki screamed just from the pain of the exit which showed Luka how bad it really was "Yes Yes, I'm sure you will but let me just do what I promised him, He screamed in agony for me after all" Regia stood up with only his robe on and dragged Yuki to his giving out feet which made blood fall down his leg. "Yuki..." Regia said, Yuki looked at him and all of a sudden he kissed him gently, "You're reward... Lufen" He left before Luka or Yuki could say anything and Yuki feel to his knees and the unconscious in Luka's arms.

Please read Chapter 2! Will update soon! 


	2. Chapter 2 - Yuki's Broken Heart

**Our fate**

 **Chapter 2: Yuki's Broken Heart**

 _It's painful...I can still see that icy glare of hate._

 _Of pain and confusion...You wanted to stop and yet you didn't...that's what hurts the most, I trusted you yet...How could you? If Luka hadn't come then...Would you have finished it? Would you have killed me with that knife?_

 _I really have lost you haven't I Kanata-san?_

Yuki slept in his room with nothing but Luka watching him every step of the way, the doctor had explain to Luka the day he brought him back 3 days ago, he had made it in time to stop Regia from doing much to his physical body but his mental strength would have been hurt and he wouldn't know by how much until Yuki woke up.

Luka was so angry at himself, Regia and didn't know what to do other than wait for the young boy to wake up. He had just finished clean Yuki and some of his now healing wounds but noticed some were still re-opening "Damn him" Luka said out loud. The thought of anyone touching Yuki other than him was blood-boiling and knowing it was un-willing was even worse. The next time he saw Regia there would be hell to pay.

Luka noticed Yuki's hand twitch but thought he was still asleep until he heard Yuki's voice. "Luka...What's going on?" Yuki asked sleepily as he sat up, "Yuki you should stay laying down, how do you feel?" It was a stupid question he knew but he had to ask. The boy looked at himself and it was obvious he had just remember everything Regia had done, Luka took him in his arms gently "You've been asleep for three days since everyone was told you had a very contagious flu, Takashiro said to let you rest and they haven't seen you so they don't know, don't worry" Yuki just nodded "Sairi?"

"He's fine, wounded pride for not being able to get to you but that's about it, trust you to worry about the zweilts first Yuki" Luka said. Yuki looked up to see a sad yet comforting smile of Luka's lips. _I love Luka... I know for sure now but how can I tell him after what happened? I almost let him rape me... the shock and angry on his face when he saw me being abused like that, it was like he was the one in true pain._

"I'm so, so sorry Luka...I'm so" He let the tears fall and Luka let them he knew he needed to cry but why was he apologizing?

"Yuki you don't need to apologize to me...You fought back so hard, you're still cut and bruised...I wish I had got there sooner. This pain you have is my fault" Luka said trying to hide his anger at himself again. Yuki shock his head and placed it into Luka's broad chest, "I should have waited for you to come back to the room, and ha I just wanted to talk about nothing and everything" he looked up at Luka his silver eyes watching, taking in every word.

 _Ah that's it, those eyes...I can trust him with this right now because if I don't...I'll break..._

 _Even if he thinks I'm gross, even if he wants to leave I'll let him...but at least without even realizing it he can't betray these feelings..._

 _If he doesn't feel the same...I'll be sad but I won't break because I know Luka will what me to be happy still..._

 _I'm going to be selfish...I'm sorry Luka._

Yuki moved a little closer into Luka and said something that made Luka doubt his own ears, "I really do love you...I don't know when it started or when I realized exactly but... Luka if I could ask, please don't think any differently of me because of this, of what Regia did. I couldn't stop him and hate myself for it because...just you, I only see you that way" He was still crying scared of the look on Luka's face right now but he was surprised how quickly the words had come out.

"Yuki...don't cry. Can you look at me I want you to see my face when I say this so you know I mean it" Luka asked and Yuki slowly raised his head. "I don't see you any different and I don't think I ever could because you are you Yuki, even if you change it is for the better and it makes me love you more. In the past we were lovers then too but, times made us being together even for small chats difficult. Even after I became a traitor to come to you, the Giou elders would not believe I was safe to be near you but you told Takashiro how you felt and he let me live here with you"

Luka took a breath to look at Yuki who was listening and wanted to know more. "In return for the trust and letting me stay with you he often sent me out on errands, ones he knew the king himself had put in place to hurt people or the zweilt. Neither of us spent much peaceful times together yet and it hurt you because the zweilts hated or disapproved of our relationship. By the time we were gaining advantage on Regia, you started to get ill and so did some of the older zweilts. The last battle was huge and you knew you had to get the zweilts through alive no matter what so you told me... that most likely you would die within a few months of it and you did...you were in so much pain and they wouldn't even let me into the main house to see you but I swore I'd find your soul again even if you didn't remember me just being he with you now is enough"

"Back then I was a girl right? I'm a boy now doesn't that bother you?" Yuki asked and Luka smiled having predicted that question. "It surprised me at first, I thought you were trying to tell me I didn't have to wait for you again but I couldn't leave I didn't want too, your just to important then, now, forever" Luka finished with a light peck to Yuki's lips. They were still a little sore so he pulled back but Yuki surprised him.

Yuki kissed Luka but a little more insistently this time, showing how he enjoys it and how happy he was. "Thank you for telling me about us Luka, I hope one day I remember by myself but I'm just glad I know now, I love you" Luka saw the smile on his face and relaxed wonder why he had ever doubted telling him if it could make him smile like that. He lifted Yuki onto his lap, which surprised him but he just blushed a little.

"Can I keep kissing? Tell me if your pain anywhere okay?" Yuki knew why he was asking and nodded, Luka did it gently, not wanting to hurt Yuki while he was still hurt but he had to kiss him right now, to prove the moment was real. Yuki was actually the one responding and encouraging Luka to explore more. Luka pressed his tongue on Yuki's lips asking for entry and he gave it, in fact his tongue joined with Luka's and he only pulled away in order to breathe.

"Lu-ka..." Yuki was already seeing nothing but Luka couldn't help but wonder if he should push it, He was about to ask what Yuki wanted when his body answered. Yuki was shocked too but he was getting hard already. Luka placed him down on the bed and ran his fingers through Yuki's golden hair, Yuki was embarrassed which made Luka smile "It's alright Yuki let me look". "Ah but my bruises I don't want...you to get dirty" Yuki said still knowing they were there and some still bleeding Yuki didn't want Luka to see him like that again. "But you need to let me see them" he said simply Yuki looked at him "how can I clean the places he touched you if I don't?" Yuki went red as Luka started after taking off his shirt and boots, being on top he pulled Yuki's shorts down now only leaving him in his boxers.

Luka was tracing ever part of his lover with his silver eyes as he mapped out the route he wished to take, Yuki could only guess what he was thinking but he knew whatever it was it had something to do with the lustful look in his eyes. _Oh god he is so sexy...he shouldn't look at me like that it is like he wants to hold the most perfect treasure or something?_

"You're so amazing... I don't think you know how much I want you right now Yuki" this surprised Yuki but Luka as promised he started cleaning Yuki's wound Regia had made, starting from his lips to his neck, licking the bit wound Regia had made deep on his shoulder which brought out a slight hiss from Yuki but also relief as Luka kissed and tenderly treated everyone of his marks. "How dare he hurt...I'll take all of the pain Yuki, I'll hold you up so feel me" Yuki loved the way Luka was talking to him and small moans told Luka that.

"Ahhh..." Yuki was surprised by Luka suddenly kissing his naked thigh, pulling down Yuki's boxers to see how much Yuki was enjoy this. he smiled and kissed the tip and then started to suck. "Oh Luka...!" _Regia had done this but it felt horrible right now I don't want Luka to stop...god don't..._

Luka did stop though and without realizing Yuki let out a slight whimper, Luka looked at him and asked seriously "Did he do this to you too?" Luka knew the answer he could see and taste the sensitive skin, he had bitten him, Luka was worried it still hurt while also being angry that he dared to even touch him.

 _Ah...What do I say to that? He'll hate that he did it_ _but I can't lie..._

"Yes he did I'm sorry... it really hurt when he did that but just now... it felt good" Yuki was blushing and partly hiding his face, Luka looked surprised but smiled and said "I see... in that case Yuki I'm sorry I stopped" and Luka Swallowed him again, sucking gently as to not irritate his sensitive skin.

Yuki began to writhe under Luka unconsciously moving his hips, until Luka finally brought him to the edge by sucking just a little harder. Yuki sweetness swallowed with only a little dribbling down the side of his mouth, Yuki realized he was captivated again by Luka's new level of sexiness. He licked the cum of Luka's chin and kissed him hungry for more he wanted to see all of Luka and be one with him. Luka couldn't restrain himself much more so he pushed Yuki back down on the bed and asked "What else did he do? Did he touch you down here?" Luka placed his hand on Yuki's pink hole it looked and felt sore.

Yuki thought that question would come up so he shook his head side to side, tears threatened to form, Luka knew the memory must have come back again scaring him into not speaking. _I don't want him to stop...I know if I tell him he'll worry so much...but he wants to know...What if wants to stop?_

"Yuki its okay, whatever he did you can tell me because I'll still want you, all of you! I want to know so I can tell if you need longer to recover first...okay?" _Ah, so that's why...I guess I should be honest, he wants to know for my sake._

Yuki said with a quiet voice something Luka hadn't really thought of, thinking of all the things he could have done maybe this was the worse one and he hadn't thought of it. "It scared me...he didn't prepare me at all and I wasn't ready...he wouldn't stop even though I kept trying to make him, I couldn't fight back it hurt so bad" He was crying and Luka knew Yuki as sad as he was happy Luka would share the pain and he would, hugging him as tight as he could.

"Please make me yours Luka? I know it might hurt but if it's you, as long as it's you I know I'll be happy, I only want you" Yuki said in between softer sobs. Luka looked at him softly; wiped Yuki's tear stained face and kissed him gently. "You have to tell me if it's too much we have all time in the world Yuki" Luka kissed his beloved again. "Suck" Yuki knew why he had to do that and didn't hesitate, Luka was surprised by how sensual Yuki make that all look, it was like Yuki would do anything to be with him more.

Done he pulled his fingers out of Yuki's mouth and kissed him, taking the moist finger to Yuki's tight hole.

 _Ahh...I shouldn't cry out yet...but it feels good..._

"Is that good Yuki?" Luka knew the answer, his lover was making sounds of pure pleasure, three fingers in went quickly barely any protest, Luka then found his lovers sweet spot.

"Ahhhhhh..." Yuki's back arched with the new sensation.

 _W-what was that? I didn't feel that before... is it?_

He heard Luka laugh and when he looked at him Luka said "Found it..." Yuki was blushing red again; Luka kissed him and then whispered in his ear. "I will share all of your pains... sadness and loneliness, all your worries" Yuki felt the fingers leave but the sudden emptiness was replaced by Luka's Hot, wet length.

With every thrust onto his sweet spot, Luka spoke.

"I'll be your shield, your sword to wield"

"Ah... Luka...yes there"

"As long as I breathe, you will be never alone"

"Ahhhhhh...Lu...ka" Yuki grab onto him running one hand through his hair

"You are my everything..."

"I will not betray you because...I love you" he nibbled on Yuki's ear and began to thrust harder and deeper.

 _Oh God...I can't even think straight... this is amazing... he really loves me that much I can't..._

Luka could tell how close they both were now; even Luka was starting to see stars. "Ah I love y-you Luka" and with that Luka kissed him hard but lovingly and ah few thrusts later they both came at the same time.

 _It's so hot...Luka's inside me..._

Yuki laughed as Luka was trailing butterfly kisses down him... "Hmm another sensitive spot for me to have fun with" he smiled up at Yuki who was blushing. He rolled onto his back and keep Yuki next to him, practically on top "Good night Yuki" "Good night Luka, I love you" he smiled and was asleep not long after.

"Always" Luka said and pulled the covers over them. He'd clean up later for now he wanted to watch his beloved sleep.

Please next Chapter! Regia and Luze next :)


	3. Chapter 3 - Regia and Luze

**Our fate**

 **Chapter 3: Luze and Regia**

"Arghhh..." Regia let out a little loud growl as the wounds on his back were being tended too. The younger of the two crosszeria brothers Luze, was nothing like his older brother aside from their looks.

Regia lay on his stomach as Luze treated the wounds, which somehow were worse than he thought they were if that was possible. The demon king was ruthless, no mercy he knew that, but he felt almost a little angry for the pain his master was feeling. "Forgive me... they are deep" Luze said not letting any emotion into his voice.

"Ha-ha it is my own fault I thought the king would be at least satisfied with the pain I brought God's light but he wants him dead too, I should just be grateful he did not keep me locked up for very long" Regia said holding the covers on the his bed hard. _The other Duras would try to over throw me if they knew...I am feeling weak..._

He glances up at the purple-eyed Opast, _It should be the same for you and yet you say you will only obey me...his eyes are so mysterious I like them...I find them so interesting._

"There I am done, I will look at them again tonight" Luze said as he placed the blooded cloth back into its bowl, "It will be fine, though your help is welcome just now" Regia says as he sits and stands up to place his usual favorite clothes on. Luze looks upon the ice cold man in the moonlight as he gets dressed; _He has a strong frame despite being half human...is that because of the Giou clan? Or just by chance? He is suited to be feared...yet respected. I never understand why he is not seen as loyal after all these years? It must be because of God's Light._

Regia glances over to Luze feeling his wondering gaze; he can't help but smirk at this and wants to tease. _Ah let us see if I can get you to react this time...this will be fun._

Regia glides over to Luze who sits watching him as he draws nearer, Regia takes his chin and lifts it up to his mischievous gaze "You seem to like what you see Luze? I didn't know you thought of such things" It took Luze a second to understand what Regia meant, that is when he realized he had been staring too much. "Forgive me, I was simple thinking too much" Luze said as Regia came closer "hmm..."

"Is something wrong Master?" is what Luze asked when he just continued to look at him. "I have just never met someone I cannot read like you Luze; it just makes me curious that's all" Regia moved away. "Time to leave, we have a meeting with the other Opasts" Regia explained and Luze stood up and followed him out the door.

XXX

The day was a long and tiring one. Not anything special, just small little jobs that that wore even Luze to boredom. Listening to Elegy go on about his traitor of an elder brother for the 152th time that day was also getting on his last nerve. Regia was getting worn down by the day also, luckily it seemed the other Duras had not noticed he was feeling weak and Luze knew it wouldn't be good if they did.

Elegy continued on mostly about how she couldn't believe he wanted to save god's light again in this life even if he was a boy and how Candenzer was useless the other day when they fought the zweilt.

 _What difference does that make?_ Luze glanced at her as he walked behind her to Regia's room where he should be resting. _Besides you are always changing genders...I don't get it? She has her fair pick she should choose if she wants love that badly, not that I believe such a thing can make one happy._

Candenzer had left for his room earlier perhaps sick of this topic also, "I am leaving to see Regia-sama, Elegy good night" he said quickly "Oh alright then, I have to finish my last job anyway" she accepted as she walked on.

 _Good she is gone at least...I hope Regia-sama will eat at least tonight and at least no-one has noticed him feeling weak._

Luze was just around the corner when he heard Regia's voice "I told you I am not in the mood for your jokes Candenzer, move" looking he saw Regia about to walk past Candenzer. However Candenzer had other ideas, He slammed Regia into the closest wall and got as close as possible invading Regia's personal space with no room to move.

Regia looked up at him coolly "What are you doing now?" "You didn't answer my question Regia-dono, come now aren't you a little curious? Not only that but I bet it would fix those lovely scars on your back in no time" Candenzer answered coming closer. This surprised Luze because Candenzer shouldn't know, it also surprised Regia "How do you know that?".

Candenzer smiled "You told me, you're a lot weaker than usual. Any normal Opast would try to over through you but I gave it some thought, we could have a lot more fun working together what do you say?"

Regia gave him a furious glare "I already know what that means Candenzer and if you are serious then once again no, now move" Candenzer laughed. "I see well it's a shame you say that, it obvious you've never tried it before. I bet you would have said yes without hesitation then, let me guess you think it won't work well it will let me prove it"

Candenzer got closer still, Regia pushed to get him off but try as he might Candenzer wouldn't move. "Ha-ha you can't ever push me away can you?" he leaned into his ear "I'll fuck you so hard when you wake up the power you have will be triple, so be a good little boy and let me have some fun with you" Before Luze could blink, Candenzer was nibbling and biting down hard on Regia's neck.

"Candenzer I'm warning you huh?" Regia went limp but still felt alert, Candenzer was known for poison and it seemed this one let him have his way with people but not just that he started to feel hot.

 _Oh great...I'll kill him when this is over...I dare you to have your fun enjoy it while you breathe your last._

Candenzer carried Regia into his room and lay him down on his bed, red silk sheets and red furniture it was defiantly Candenzer room. No strength but as Candenzer started to strip his top half Regia tried to stand off the bed and leave but he feel to his weak knees."Ha-ha you don't what to leave now that you're all hot and bothered, at least let me take care of that" Candenzer lifted him back on the bed with ease and got on top of Regia. "Get off" Regia said more commanding "It'll become painful if I don't help, stay still enjoy it" he said with a lustful smile on his face.

It was true for a long time now Candenzer had no calms about letting Regia know about his love for his Physical beauty and power but Regia and Luze never thought he'd try this. By the time Luze decided he should at least check Regia was alright since he couldn't tell what they had been talking about he was surprised to find Candenzer making marks all over him. Luze was furious and without even asking he knew it was unwilling as Regia was trying and failing to get Candenzer of his left higher thigh.

Luze knew where Candenzer was going next with this but not if he could help it. Regia as well as being furious was being too feel a little worried about this situation if Candenzer got carried away there were worse things than rape he could do. Just as his mouth was about to close around his length Regia was surprised to see a very angry Luze now holding his sword to Candenzer's neck, a drop of blood showing he meant serious business.

"You better have a good excuse for this one Candenzer or I really am going to kill you right here right now" His said fury showing. "Luze...how rude we were just getting to the good parts" he said with a smirk on his face. If it was possible Luze felt even angrier "You!" but Regia interrupted "Just knock him out for now" before Candenzer could react to that Luze sent him flying into the wall doing exactly that.

Luze put his sword away and leaned into Regia "Can you walk?" Regia sighed "No" Luze didn't ask if he could he just did anyway, he picked him up bridal ignoring Regia's protests and carried him to his own room. He placed him down gently on the bed Regia obviously glad to be in his own room. "I'll disrobe you there is blood when he bit you" Regia tried to stop him "Ahhh" but a moan neither were expect came out and Luze realized why.

"He drugged you?!" he said angrily "It's fine it'll were off" Regia answered clearly hot and bothered. "It isn't that type you have to wear it out, or you'll be in huge amounts of pain until you do"

"Fantastic...a slave drug?" he asked. "His own make but seems so" Luze answered wanting to kill Candenzer all over again, "you can leave thank you for your help Luze" Regia added this surprised him. "Regia-sama do you plan on just trying to sleep it off you will be in agony?" He asked quickly, Regia looked at him and smiled with his eyes closed "What else can I do?"

 _No...I shall not leave you in this state...with all these marks and bruises..._

He stood, took off his uniform and left only his black jeans on. Luze sat down, leaning over Regia who open his eyes a little wider out of surprise "What are you doing?" he asked. "I will leave if you order me to but I ask you let me help you, and give your strength back. That way at least Candenzer will have to leave you alone" Regia simply looked at him confused.

"I don't understand what do you gain?" Regia asked, and Luze answered "Nothing, well no at least I will know you are stronger. I will not have anyone touch you like that if you are unwilling"

Regia still looked taken aback "I thought giving strength like this is only done out of boredom?" Luze smiled "No, though no one admits it even duras use it as a way to strengthen and protect each other...You really haven't done this with a Duras before have you?" Regia tried not to show a blushing face. "I have never had such interest in such things" Luze nodded in response "Me neither; I only did as the king order me too"

"I see but you will to help me?" Luze nodded again, "I want to protect you and the best way is making sure you stay strong or am I wrong?"

"It is not that you are wrong I'm just surprised you feel that way that is all" Regia answered and looked into Luze's beautiful eyes "If I agree to this is it more painful?" he asked. Luze straddled him and lent in "Quite the opposite actually" before Regia could ask what he meant he felt something wet and soft on his lips. Luze was kissing him he decided to go with the flow for now.

Luze was granted entry to Regia's hot mouth and he saw this as a key to continue, it wasn't long before their tongues were fighting for dominance and Luze won, as Regia took a breath to the side Luze made his way down his neck, trailing kisses on the marks Candenzer had dared to make. Regia was already feeling dizzy, the drug making every touch heightened Luze kissed his nipple and Regia made a sound he himself never had heard himself make before. "Now that was a nice sound" Luze said with smile on his face Regia was clearly embarrassed this time but before he could say anything "Make more" Luze continued.

It was clear Regia was ready for more and Luze was more than enjoying himself before Regia could clear his head Luze decided to pick up the pace a little.

"Ahhhhnnnn" arched his back when a wave of pleasure went through him, he looked down to see Luze teasing his thighs and hips with his lustful gaze on Regia's eyes he engulfed his length slowly, letting Regia feel every movement, suck, lick and rub he became greedier with every sweet moan Regia tried to conceal.

 _It's no use... my voice comes out with every touch now...Luze what is he thinking?_

"Ann...ah Luze" Regia loops his fingers through Luze's black silky hair.

"Ahnn... I'm cum-in!" Luze licks his lips and realizes there's no lubricant "Regia still obviously needing more release he decides to improvise. Regia notices something wet near his tight hole, Luze slides one wet finger inside easily and as Regia relax he slides the second in.

He scissors the tight muscles apart in Regia in a bit of pain, he finds Regia's sweet spot quickly to help him relax but decides to makes this easier for Regia. He rolls over so Regia is on top of him after striping both of their reaming clothes "What?" Regia asks surprised. "Your injures will on your back, re-open if you laying down, I'll help so just lower yourself slowly" Regia answered by kissing him and then doing just that.

"So hot..." now inside Regia he loved the view even more.

 _I wonder if he knows how he looks right now? So god damn Sexy..._

Regia looks at Luze whose eyes are filled with lust and pleasure. He smiles while he asks if he is okay, _I more than okay that's the problem...even you are loving this, like you're enjoy every sound or move I make._

Regia felt Luze start to move, by instinct alone his hips started to move in rhythm with his. Luze thrust until he found that sweet spot again making them both climb higher with each thrust, Regia surprised Luze by kissing him hard and fast but he kissed him back with just as much want.

Both on the edge Luze took Regia's length and started pumping along with their rhythm, both letting out relieved pleasurable moans, Regia flopped down on top of Luze. "You should rest after today I will stay right here" Luze offered and for the first time Regia realized he wanted his company to stay but how long it would he didn't want know.

 _Even you will betray me in the end wont you Luze..._

Chapter 3 done! Please let me know what you think it'll be Luze and Regia again next :)


	4. Chapter 4 - Love a reality or illusion?

**Our Fate**

 **Chapter 4 – Love a reality or illusion?**

Surprise...that was how Regia felt when he opened his eyes the next morning to find Luze had indeed stayed next to him. Asleep the younger of the Crosszeria brothers looked a little childlike and yet feeling the arms around him told him otherwise.

 _This wasn't like me at all...sleeping with him...it's true I feel better...stronger...but Luze didn't gain anything from that...and I just believed him...not like me...I should get changed..._

He was careful not to wake the sleeping Duras and went to the bathroom for a shower. Looking in the mirror he was surprised to see how much the wounds were healed despite them being caused by the king, Luze had healed almost all of the physical damage.

 _I still feel a little tired but sleep will solve that...Candenzer...as much as I hate to admit it he was right though...having another Duras give you energy like that...feels different..._

Regia had his shower quickly, he wrapped his robe around himself to see Luze rise awake, "Good morning, feel free to use the shower" Regia spoke as he pored a drink for them both Luze came up behind. "Is something wrong?" Regia asked Luze who asked "Your wounds? Are they better?"

"Ah...yes much better" Regia looked up at Luze neither spoke as Luze undid Regia's robe and it fell to the ground. Luze looked all over most marks gone "See thanks to you they are gone" Regia said but he was surprised by Luze's reply "No..." Luze stepped closer and placed his lips near the bite mark Candenzer made "This one isn't gone yet"

"Ah, that's..." Regia took hold of Luze's arms in surprise and said "It'll heal soon..." Luze licked the wound. "I'll make it heal sooner" Luze said as he placed him down on the bed, "Unless you would rather I didn't?" Luze had smile on his face and though Regia didn't let him see he liked that smile. "I see no reason why not if you will" Luze smiled continued as Regia wrapped his arms around Luze neck and they lent in for their lips to lock.

Regia was more than happy with Luze taking the lead which surprised him since he didn't usual like being out of control, but this was different some of the simplest things Luze were driving him out of control. Luze was enjoying himself too in fact though he had said no such thing he was hoping Regia would want this to last longer too.

 _What am I thinking I have work...But I've never enjoyed it this much before and I'm not even gaining power...how strange...?_

Luze being on a high entered Regia deep and fast, not that it hurt the opposite actually, which cause Regia's last bit of restrain to snap. Filling the room with only their moans and hard breathing, they thrusted faster and deeper into each other.

XXX

Luze had been feeling confused since he woke up that morning, for some reason the second he saw Regia again he wanted to pounce and make him his all over again, which made no sense since he really had never had slept with the same person more than once.

Even more so the fact that Regia didn't reject his advance that morning had confused him all the more, he was sure Regia would think he was joking.

 _He probably just wanted Candenzer's bite mark gone...not that you could see it much anyway..._

The truth was the bite mark was practically completely gone but he made out it was see able just to give himself a reason. Luze was deep in thought about all of his actions as Elegy asked him a surprising question "So Luze who entertained you last night?"

"What?" he asked showing no emotion but she already knew "Please I'm the King's main seductress you think I don't know that look, whoever it was did a good job of making you think about wanting more" she said interested. "I have no interest in such things you know that" he said making sure not to falter, "Hmm I'm not saying you had to be at first he-he" she replied.

"I'm just curious what you're type is? It'll help my work so please?" she pouted and he shook his head "No"

"Ah...there was someone then? He-he how were they, by the look of you confusion I'd say great doesn't even cover it Ha-ha. Could it be the great Luze is actual falling in Love?" Elegy loved this topic and Luze did not, no at least she had forgotten his brother for one second finally.

"Love is nothing more than illusion made by humans Elegy so they can think they are happy" Luze said simply. "Oh I assure you it's real enough...you just have to be able to tell the difference from lust. Lust is nothing more than gaining physical pleasure that can even make the heart believe it's in love, that's the illusion right there. As for love its difference is that would you believe, is that it's always been there since the start of the relationship. It hides itself in another emotion or relation most of the time for fear of rejection and yet that doesn't stop even humans from wanting it, No even Opast's can be slaves to love Luze. So be careful if your relation doesn't feel the same, for it could turn deadly more for them since they'd be a fool not to take the opportunity to be with you"

Luze was a little shocked... everything he's just heard felt true, but surely he was just thinking too much he excused himself to go and give Regia his dinner but not before asking where Candenzer was, after all his jobs seemed far from all done. He was hoping he'd killed him by accident but he had seen him in the morning unfortunately.

"Oh him, he disappeared a while ago...something about finishing what he started yesterday? I have no idea what he meant do you? Huh...Luze" Elegy was clever but also slow.

XXX

 _Darn how am I in this mess again? I just wanted to rest for a while...Damn him..._

"I swear if you don't leave now...I'll let Elegy feed you to the hounds!" Regia finally having, had enough of Candenzer who had entered his room while he was asleep was truly furious now. The barrier was weaker due to his lower strength but he should have realized Candenzer was nowhere near done having his fun yet.

After being knock out the previous day, only to figure out Luze had bedded with Regia instead only made him all the more interested in causing this sort of trouble. Knowing it would be a while before Luze came by he knew he would have to get Candenzer off himself this time but while still asleep Candenzer had sunk his teeth in harder and deeper than before, so once again Regia could barely move.

"The drug's working...you're getting excited already or maybe Luze is teaching you well?" Candenzer grinned at a panting Regia who was stripped and his hands tied together. "Don't worry Regia-sama I'll accept my punishment, something tells me it'll be worth it even more now. To think Luze of all Opasts wanted you too ha-ha, so much he left an aura around you, didn't notice?"

Truth be told he hadn't, Regia had Luze arua coming off of him and in the infernos that meant one thing; ownership. It was suppose to be the other way around, however Regia was surprised that he didn't care what others thought Luze had helped him after all.

"Now where was I...ah yes I think since you went and enjoyed Luze first not me I'll punish you a little, no one will hear you so Please do scream for me" Regia wasn't sure what Candenzer meant until he felt him pull him closer and the next thing a sharp agonizing pain rip threw his hips and back.

"Ahhhhrggh..." Regia tried to hold back his agony but on all fours with his hands tied he wasn't doing well and it hurt all the more because Candenzer thrusted harder and deeper extremely fast, purposefully avoiding his sweet spot.

"Arghhh...Ahh...Ahhhh"

"That's it scream and I'll turn it into pleasure since your responding so well" Candenzer was hurting him more by clawing into his beautiful skin on his hips "Mhmmm...St-op it" a bolt of pure pain traveled again up his spine.

"Can...Candenzer...Arghhh"

"Cum for me...and I'll reward you" Candenzer whispered into his ear, but Regia had no intention of enjoying this even if it was only physical he'd rather die.

"Hmm...Fine then I'm not gonna wait I hope this hurts" Candenzer said as he rammed in and out so fast the screams were coming out no longer muffled at all and Candenzer was loving everyone.

"Arghhh..."

"Mhmm...So Tight...Nhhh...So Fucking..." Candenzer was close.

 _Gezz at this rate...I'll pass out...He is gonna come inside...I'll kill him after I'm done Puking...I let my guard down...and this is what I get..._

Candenzer thrusted so hard for the last time, Regia swore he heard the snap of his wrist before he even felt the pain and heat from his back. He shook as Candenzer pulled out and turned him round "You were in so much pain you couldn't even let the scream out just then could you? Aww I'm sorry Regia did I hurt your wrist...here I'll hold you again till it's all better" he said this with his usual sarcastic smile as he leaned in to kiss him so Regia tried to move and said "Don't you dare..."

He was surprised to see Candenzer was now bleeding from his shoulder on the floor, with his blood dripping from Luze sword. Luze wasn't too happy.

"Damn you Luze...how dare you" before Regia could say anything they both were at each other's throats. Of course it didn't take long for Luze to beat the hell out of Candenzer and lock the door, concerned for Regia more than killing him right now.

"Forgive me I should have made sure he did his work" Luze said this as he untied Regia's hands to find the broken wrist, new bruising, the claw marks were also deep and sharp, and he wouldn't walk with them for a while. "How did you...Never mind I'm fine though so thank you for your help again" truth was Regia felt weak and embarrassed even more so than before, he tried to hide this fact by trying to deny Luze's help.

"Fine you say?" Regia leaning on things tried to walk to the bathroom to get Candenzer off him sooner rather than later but all of a sudden Luze trapped him against the wall in the bathroom. "Is something wrong?" Regia asked looking up at the purple-eyed Opast, but he was surprised to see frustration on his face.

"You know what he almost got away with I'm assuming? He would have done more if he thought he had time" Luze asked trying to stay calm, "I think I know...I was there, which is why I want a shower...I let my guard down its my own fault".

Regia saying that made Luze snap, he kissed Regia so hard but still passionately he wasn't ready though so he was surprised but Regia didn't push him off. He started to get so dizzy his legs were giving way and Luze took the opportunity to lift him up.

He lifted him high enough so that Regia's length was now in his mouth, Regia arch his back in pleasure and running his hand through Luze silky black hair.

"Ahhnn...Luze I'm st-ill d-dirty" Regia said between breaths.

"If you think that will make me let you go Regia-sama, your wrong but you can always order me if you want me to stop but I don't want to" Luze said this which surprised Regia for he hadn't heard the Opast voice something he didn't want to do before.

 _What am I suppose to say to that? Why does he want to?_

Luze stopped noticing something he hadn't before, it made him furious "Did he cum in you?!" Regia looked down at the angry Luze "I'll punish him Luze..."

"You are bleeding, did you know that? Did he prepare you at all or is stupid to even ask that" Luze really was mad and Regia had never seen him like this before.

 _Is he actually...that worried? No...He can't be...if he keeps caring this much...I won't be able to stop this feeling...love doesn't exist..._

"Please Luze...I will be fine so..." Regia tried to get down but Luze was too upset. "No I'm sorry Regia, this will hurt at first but I'll heal the wounds he made as fast as I can" Regia went to ask what he meant only to feel Luze slowly Thrust into him, a wave of pleasure and agony flowing through him.

"I'm sorry but if I don't do this now and get his smell off you, I swear I'll go mad" Luze said as he thrusted harder, deeper and faster. Regia was sure he'd snap at first but just as Luze said the pain disappeared with him healing his wounds as if they had never been there.

"Ahh...Ahh...Ahnn...Luze" Regia couldn't think straight this Opast was driving him into ecstasy and it didn't seem to matter if he resisted he was still falling.

"Regia...I'm..." close to the edge Luze rubbed Regia's length in their rhythm as he felt not long after Regia's muscles tighten.

"Ahhhhnnnn..."Regia and Luze came at the same time, Luze hot seed filling Regia to the hilt. Luze lowered them down but didn't let Regia go at all and Regia laid his head down on Luze shoulder.

The truth was Luze didn't want to move, he'd just took his angry about the situation out on Regia the last person he should have, he knew why though he understood now and the worst part was he may have just done something Regia wouldn't forgive.

"Are you done now? I want a shower..." Regia sounded cold, more than usual and Luze moved to apologize but he wasn't prepared for Regia to be crying. Even Regia didn't really know where they were coming from, he felt used. He had been in agony and even though he knew Luze still didn't stop and for what he didn't know.

"Regia...I..." Luze tried to speak as a weak Regia tried to stand to get to the shower. "Ah...please wait I shouldn't have...please let me apologize" Luze said as he took hold of Regia's wrist "Arg...It does not matter let me go" Luze noticed his broken wrist and loosened his grip.

Luze continued "I'm sorry that was out of line..." "If you knew that then why did you..." Regia wanted to ask but couldn't scared of the answer it seemed, "Just let go Luze" Regia said and walked towards the shower.

"Because I love you and got jealous and angry, but I know that's no excuse..." Luze said this he noticed Regia's back stiffen but he stopped walking away; he walked up right behind him. "Love does not exist Luze" Regia said still not turning around "Yes I would have agreed with you only a day or so ago but you...I can't help but think it is nothing else...You can hate me and call me a fool but at least know hurting you is something I never intended to do" Luze reached out for Regia's face slowly.

Turning it towards him, the tears still fresh and falling "Please don't cry...Regia-sama, I will not touch you unless you ask me to again" Luze said so as he kissed the tears away. "Do you need help...in the shower?" Regia hesitated but nodded.

XXX

Blood dripped from Candenzer's sword, just as he had planned Luze protected Regia instead of himself when Regia was unprepared as he entered the room they were once again fighting in. Candenzer didn't know what had hit him, after making Regia see Luze's blood flow he would be lucky to still be alive when he was done teaching him his lesson. Allowing Elegy to whip him senseless today instead, he went back to treat Luze's wounds which were even worse than they looked.

Truth was Regia was worried to the point of feeling bile in his throat; Luze was not waking up at all there was only so much Regia could do. Well now he knew what he could do be if he did it, it'd be like admitting that Luze had won his heart. It was no use though as the days turned to over two weeks with no improvement, he realized Luze was giving out and his pulse slowly fading every day. In the end what did it matter if it worked, Luze would be alive and he could finally feel alive again himself.

Regia stood up; he stripped completely and removed the covers off Luze. If Luze really was in love with him if Regia recuperated that feeling even a little he would start to heal straight away, he kissed down from his neck to his hip following the line of his wound, he took his time waiting for Luze's body to react and it did.

He didn't wake up but his body began to warm up and he became hard feeling Regia's lips dancing all over his body. Regia took Luze length into his mouth and made sure to love the feeling of Luze hot seed as it traveled into his mouth down his throat. Luze began to wake up though slowly making Regia realized it had actually worked.

 _So it's true...I love him...he loves me,_ that's _insane and yet...he's waking up..._

"Luze, you're awake?" he asked gently for the Opast looked drowsy, "Regia?" he asked worriedly "What is it Luze?"

"You're not hurt? I didn't stop Candenzer, he was determined to get his head chopped off" Luze said in irritated voice. "You're worrying about me I swear Luze...look at yourself and I assure you his fate is currently a tortured one" Regia answered and Luze smiled at his answer.

Luze then looked at Regia confused "Uhm Regia what are you doing?" he asked not having a clue why they were both naked. "You obviously can't tell your wounds were so bad you were dying, another few hours and you would have died" Regia explained and the confusion lifted off Luze's face a little but became a worried one.

"Regia you didn't have to...giving me strength like this can lower your life span" Regia nodded "Because I'm half-human I know but..." he straddled on top of Luze and kissed him lightly "I think if it's you I don't care"

"Do you have any idea the pain I've been through thinking I was going to have to watch you die because of me?" Luze was shocked but lifted up a hand to Regia's cheek which was trembling. "Regia you..." Regia looked almost ready to breakdown, "Every spell, no reaction you just lay there you're breathing getting less and less. Nothing was working and I ran out of idea's, you barely had a pulse anymore" Regia was shaking mostly from relief.

He didn't care though, Luze was the only one watching and he was the only one allowed to see. Luze cupped Regia's cheeks in his hands and kissed him "It's alright, I'm alright thanks to you so please don't cry" he smiled as Regia tried to deny that he was though it was obvious.

"I love you Regia, I'm sorry I worried you" Regia kissed him and for second Regia's reply had Luze question if he had heard right "I love you Luze...so please don't scare me like that again" Luze leaned in and said "Say it again".

Regia tried not to go pink "I love you...Luze" Luze breathing up his neck said "Again..." taking in a deep breath he decided to say it as much as the Opast needed to hear it "I Love you Luze, only you" Luze kissed him passionately and deep and Regia recuperated completely. A war of passion began; nether wanting to back down, Regia teased Luze's dancing tongue endlessly till they both released to take a breath.

The lust in Luze's eyes was apparent, which made Regia shiver but even after two weeks Regia was still sore from what Candenzer had done, Luze decided he wasn't having that. He flipped him over before Regia could say anything he just felt Luze's lustful gaze on his tight hole, using a pre-cum slick finger he studied how much pain Regia was still in. "It still hurts a lot doesn't it?" Luze asks "A little but I'm fine, I want you to hold me Luze I'm asking so will you?" Regia said clearly blushing.

"How could I not, if you're the one asking? Sit back for me, slowly" Regia did as asked and lowered himself onto Luze's hard, wet and hot length.

"Wow...so tight...you're so hot inside Regia" Luze was nibbling on his ear while saying this. "Ahhh...Luze if you whisper in my ear like that...from behind" Regia was shaking with pleasure "Hmm...You like this..." Luze whispered.

"Lu-Luze...Mhmm" Luze smiled "That's a nice sound you keep making...I'm going to move now Regia" he whispered this also as he thrusted slowly but deeply into his lover "Mhmm...Ahhh..." Luze moved more with every sweet sound Regia made for him "God...you're driving me wild" Luze said in Regia's ear.

"Ahhhnn...Lu-Luze...Ahhh...more...more..." Luze's smile grew to know Regia was lost in pure pleasure because of him which made him even more excited and Regia felt it hit his sweet spot.

"Oh...Ahhhhhh..." Regia's back arched and Luze licked his Lips as he felt the strength alone just one thrust gave him. He thrusted harder and quicker onto that same spot just how Regia liked it.

"Ahh...Ahh...Ahhhnn...Lu-Luze...I'm g-gonna" He shook and so did Luze "Me too..." He blew in Regia's ear and just like that he came as Luze came inside him. Luze kissed him passionately with no interest in letting Regia go anywhere yet.

Please read Chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5 - Regia's Trust

**Our Fate**

 **Chapter 5: Regia's Trust**

 _I swear if Candenzer acts up once more I don't care if the King likes him...he'll be the hounds new chew toy!_

Regia was pretending to listen to his Opasts bicker with each other over dinner, for really he had no interest if Elegy ate what was provided by the familiars or not. Since being healed Luze had been catching up with work and also been dealing with Candenzer's snide comments, which Elegy was starting to sense. "What is wrong with you Luze? To let Candenzer get to you enough that you want to smash his face in...what did you do?" she asked honestly just curious.

This made Candenzer smile, "He hasn't told you how strange?" Luze glared at him from across the table "I'm aware he hurt you but that's not it...Regia punished him for that more than enough" she said commenting again. Luze looked over at her and spoke "It is none of your business Elegy, do yourself a favor and don't ask" he looked over to Candenzer as he laughed.

"You just won't say anything because of your pride, but maybe I'm wrong and you finally understand your traitor of a brother's feelings?" he said this with a very sarcastic tone to his voice and it took a good sum of inner strength not to summon his familiar to pounce and rip his head off for him.

"What this has something to do with Luka...now I must know" Elegy said smiling at Candenzer hoping his lips would open easily but he didn't have a chance. Regia placed his cup down a little louder than usual and rose to his feet, "You're excused" He said as he walked towards the Altar room. Luze caught up with him down the corridor, he spoke as they walked together "Regia what did the king say about Candenzer not following your orders?" Regia sighed and looked at him "I'm going to speak to him again now but it seems I should just punish him more creatively apparently...problem is Candenzer likes pain"

Luze didn't like the fact the King wasn't doing more but if he didn't want to he didn't need too, "I wonder what the King wants if not to talk about him then?" Luze asked more to himself than Regia. Regia shook his head and said "Who knows? Perhaps he is bored...He knows there will be no movements yet, from Takashiro I mean"

Luze looked at him while asking "He was your family correct?" however Regia shook his head "A friend...or at least that is how we appeared to everyone else" Regia glanced at a curious looking Luze and asked "What?"

Luze was still looking curious so as Luze and Regia walked into Regia's bedroom, Regia sat on the bed when Luze spoke "It's just the way you look at that man it is unique...hard to describe. I thought maybe you just hated him that much, for a very unique reason perhaps but...when he fights you...you both have a light in your eyes. Is that hate?" Regia was surprised by Luze's question.

 _Of course I hate him...to the point it hurts...but I wonder do I not show that hate?_

He watched as Luze sat next to him and asked "I guess what I really want to know is if he was important why did you leave?" this got Regia to catch on.

 _He's asking what happen between us...Which I suppose he would be curious...he wants to understand why I'm here..._

"If you don't want..." Luze spoke but was interrupted by Regia saying "There is one thing you should now before I tell you this, back then I was a half-blood stuck in a clan that hated me but needed my power. I assume you don't know who my Father is?" Regia asked looking at Luze who shook his head. Regia spoke again "Avlon is my father, in other words the King's younger brother who remains locked up in the King's prison and honestly I do not care for him, he tried on more than one occasion to kill me before I was even born" Luze watched Regia as he spoke "The King is your uncle..." Regia laughed and nodded.

He looked at Luze who was waiting for him to speak "Throughout the whole of the Giou clan there were only two people I trusted, Takashiro and Yomi both Gate necromancers and we were all young. I was close to Takashiro, he tried to understand me even when it was hard for him however I was even closer as friend to Yomi would you believe, not that people thought we were" Regia was now holding Luze's hand.

"I had never been in love at least not romantically anyway for years I didn't even understand it's concept but when Takashiro confessed he had feelings for Yomi, I think I understood at the very least that they suited each other. He did not tell her though, he didn't wish to ruin the relationship they did have which I didn't understand even more, surely he would regret not saying anything but he said he knew her answer, she loved another it would be no" He looked at Luze who spoke "Did he know who?" and Regia replied with a nod.

He smiled but it faded "Yes he knew...it was me." This surprised Luze but he didn't speak as Regia looked at him "As you can imagine I was surprised too, to find out Takashiro's rival was apparently me. When Takashiro left for the Capital to train it wasn't long before she confessed to me and asked me to think about it seriously since we were already close and she wasn't wrong I thought I could at least do that much" Regia looked at Luze who was listening carefully.

"Of course I didn't feel that way plus I felt she was being insensitive to Takashiro's feelings as she had sense of how he felt but said nothing before he left and so I was honest and turned her down." Regia looked at Luze again as he spoke "I'm guessing she didn't take your rejection well or something..." and Regia laughed.

He responded to Luze question with a darker tone "That would be putting it mildly...at first she seemed fine, acted as if she understood but I could tell there was this selfish aura around her growing. I knew she was obviously hurt but when I apologized again instead of saying she understood she got angry and surprised me with her anger. She accused me and Takashiro of being in a relationship which back then was less accept among humans" Luze nodded knowing that was true.

"I of course tried to tell her she was wrong and that Takashiro loved her like she said she knew. However to my surprise she explained that he had clearly been thinking of me romantically even if he had not realized himself yet, she could tell because of how she felt." Regia took a drink and passed some to Luze who drank some and asked what happened next.

"Well it was bothering me since I wished to help Yomi somehow, so I decided to talk to Takashiro not long after he returned I was sure he would help me calm her down. I was surprised he wasn't hurt to hear she didn't feel the same moreover he was glad she had told me how he felt. I was shocked and didn't reply for fear he might not wish to remain close after just like Yomi, however one evening when I went to check on the barrier Yomi confronted Takashiro." He looked at Luze who was curious as to what happened next.

"I looked to see what she was doing only to see she was arguing with him about something, I couldn't hear what but Takashiro was adamant that she was pushing things too far. The next day I met Alga the Giou clan leader at the time in the Altar room but something just didn't feel right. That's when I went dizzy and feel asleep." Regia was now looking cold and Luze knew something happened neither liked.

"Yomi had cast a very powerful spell on Alga; unaware as he was it took effect straight away and was coming to me to complete it. The spell cast on him made Alga believe he was so obsessed with my power he would cast a forbidden spell to get it" Luze looked at him worried "Forbidden power? What did it do?" Regia smiled but bitterly.

"The spell was used to bring forth life, man or women didn't matter but this would give Alga my power threw an offspring and when it would be born I would die, life for life" Regia explained but Luze was shocked so he asked quickly "To give life...would that mean there was a ritual involved".

Regia nodded "Usually yes but despite being forbidden all that was needed was two things one willing raping the unwilling Party, so much that the unwilling party became scared in some way" Luze was not impressed and Regia could tell. "Don't worry I thought I was going to be scared too as he began to almost finish but to my surprise Takashiro came along" Regia looked down. So Luze spoke again "He saved you?" which Regia nodded to.

He looked up at Luze "He was furious of course more because of worry, even though he had broken Yomi's spell. He took me back to his room to treat my injures but I still was not sure what to say to him, I wanted to try and escape the situation I suppose. However he had no intention of letting go until he knew what Alga had done, the next thing I knew Takashiro was on top of me."

Luze looked worried again but Regia spoke again "He went as far as Alga went but then he ask if he could be with me, out of confusion as well as honestly just wanting comfort I let him hold me. So though it was a secret for years we were lovers and Takashiro was more than happy, I was happy but...as I thought Takashiro would have been happier with her" Luze looked at him confused.

"Alga had forgotten about what had happen and Yomi apologized so much that we decided to trust she wouldn't be like that again. Takashiro believed her quite quickly but I knew she hadn't gotten over it so I was always sure to watch her. Then she obviously could take no more, one morning I awoke to find Yomi had cast a forbidden spell locking his memories and feelings away. When he woke up I was the friend and he was in love with her again, I knew he would not remember for the memories get locked in an object and I didn't know what she had used."

Luze spoke out "So the reason you left was to kill her?" Regia smiled and said "Yes and no, you see at first I decided to accept what had happened but she became more obsessed with me so I knew she was up to Something. She said if I didn't marry her before Takashiro's return from the Capital she would make me regret ever loving at all. I took it as an Idle Threat but she was not lying, her love turned selfish which then turned into greed and the simple but utter malice caused her to go mad. She turned anyone in the clan into a hunter for me, by the time I found her she had summoned into Alga my father's soul and destroyed the Giou Barrier but the elders believed her fake cries and tried to kill me then and there."

He looked at Luze and smiled before speaking "I was tired, I had been beaten down and I was going to let myself die so you can imagine my surprise when the last soul ever would save me did. My father decided he liked how strong I was and didn't like the way his son was being treated. One attack, she was dying, Alga was dead and the rest of the Giou elders came to kill me. Before she died she said what I was thinking 'No one believes and now neither will Takashiro, he will hate you forever never believing in the truth. Try to tell him, I dare you he will go mad and die, tell me do you like my goodbye gift Regia?' She died with a smile on her face and I can still see it now."

Luze looked at him "So you hate him because he does not remember?" Regia nodded "It's more so because I know he would believe in her fake memory more than me, he lost my trust and without that I couldn't love him anymore" he looked into Luze's eyes and said "However you are different I feel you will never forget and if by some chance you feel like I am losing my trust in you even a little, you will pull me back before I can lose it".

Luze kissed Regia who responded back with his arm around his neck, lips locked and tongue's dancing Luze lifted Regia onto him. Before Regia could protest about the position they were in because it always embarrassed him, Luze began rubbing Regia's length and smiled lustful as Regia let out a surprised but pleased moan. "L-Luze...this position is..." Luze eyes were glinting with lust as he spoke looking Regia in the eye "You say you don't like it but you do because you love watching me watch every move you make and every moan you just can't stop...if only you could see what I see and then you'd understand why I always want more".

Luze was now whispering in Regia's ear, which was another thing Regia loved him doing but just as Luze began to trace butterfly kisses down Regia open half there was a knock on the door so Regia answered getting ready to stand up "Who is it?" A quite voice replied.

"Forgive me my lord, however it would seem the Giou clan has found our location what are your orders?" Regia looked surprised and didn't see Luze glare at the door "Takashiro huh? I will...ah" Regia held his voice in well considering he didn't think Luze would touch him when someone might see them.

 _Luze...I'm trying to...focus_

"Regia-sama?" Regia snapped to attention despite Luze having started scissoring away in him, he tried squirm out of his lover's possessive grip but it wasn't happening so he replied "Inform...Elegy and Candenzer, I will stop Takashiro Giou..." To surprise Regia more Luze entered slowly and hit Regia sweet spot his whole body shook as Luze whispered in his ear "Don't think of him right now...he can wait" Regia was now just doing his best not to moan.

"Then please excuse me my lord" Regia relaxed a little knowing the familiar was gone but he didn't realize that just then Takashiro had slowly entered the room. Only to be hit by thrusts of pleasure one after the other as Luze now made him moan whether he wanted to or not. Takashiro was shocked but he was more shocked to see the Opasts knew he was there but wasn't stopping. Regia hadn't realized he was too caught up it, and Luze was making sure Takashiro knew it. Takashiro was confused not prepared for battle anymore, it was like he didn't want to watch but couldn't tear his eyes away and for some reason it hurt. Luze could see the confusion on Takashiro's face so he made sure to finish his point.

"Ahh...Ahhh...Ahh...Ahhh...Ah...Ahh...Lu-Luze...I...Ahhhnn..." Luze was watching him and Regia tightened around Luze's length as they reached their edge.

"That's it...nhhh...come for me Regia...Mhmmm"

"Mhmmm...Ahhhhnnnn..." Luze kissed him hard and they both felt the other come, Regia still in a daze.

"Luze..." He fell asleep, Luze putting him down with ease.

Luze would accept punishment later first he felt like he had to challenge the man standing before them who dared to betray his lover's trust so long ago.

Takashiro came back to himself as Luze rose an spoke out "Why did you put him to sleep?" so Luze looked at Takashiro and responded "He will be angry I'm sure but as long as I don't kill you yet he will get over it, besides perhaps you didn't notice but I wore him out a bit". For some reason Takashiro was feeling almost angry but he didn't have a clue why, he spoke "You are in my way so move" but just as he went to move closer Luze surprised him, the world went blurry then dark.

As Takashiro closed his eyes he swore he heard Luze say 'I'll make you pay for the pain you caused and set him free of it" but he didn't understand what Luze meant.

XXX

It had been a while since the Opast had locked Takashiro up in dark part of Regia's castle, however Regia had to deal see the king and return to give his General classes a lesson on orders meant.

 _I swear..._

Luze was looking at a very tired and also clearly irritated Regia drinking wine in his room, the cause of his irritation most likely himself, Luze knew so he had yet to say anything. Regia glanced at his bowing Opast as he spoke out "You can stop bowing Luze you have apologized, besides the fuss he is making the king was pleased to know you caught him so I don't know why you are looking so upset" this made Luze look up at him and speak "I just feel like you are upset still that is all should I have let him escape?".

Regia stood up placing his top layer and robe back on, when he sighed to Luze reply "You know I'm not mad about that at all, Do not think I don't Know why you put me to sleep Luze!" Luze looked away but back at him as he stood. "If you know then why are you mad?" Luze asked which seem to confuse Regia.

 _I swear...Does he really not realize? He must..._

Regia sighed inwardly to calm down and then spoke to Luze "Look Luze I understand what I told you was in your head and you were clearly angry for my sake but Luze that spell you cast causes the one it is cast upon to fight against forbidden spells, but it will only fight Yomi's spell not Takashiro's it is too strong. He will go mad trying to understand those memories long before I can kill him, and then that parasite will just make more of a fuss because it has control but can't get out of your chains and all because let's be honest, you were jealous of a relationship from over 1000 years ago and he does not even remember it."

Regia took in another deep breath as he got ready to see Takashiro for the first time since he had arrived there but Luze spoke.

"Regia I won't deny that" the tone of Luze's voice got Regia to turn to look at him but Luze was right next to him already, so close Regia had to lean back on the table. Regia didn't say anything as his purple-eyed Opast had a gaze he'd never seen him have before, he wasn't angry, Regia wasn't sure what it was so he waited for Luze to say something which he did in the same serious tone "Regia I understand that you were in a relationship, he has forgotten for now and for you it has been so long you made yourself stop caring. My problem is not the feelings he has that he can't remember but the ones you have which you can't forget, I know because you're with me you are afraid of how much it will hurt if he remembers or am I wrong?"

Regia looked down taking in what Luze has said and began to look surprised.

 _The way he asked that...it's like I can't even deny it...but is he right? Even after all this time...am I afraid he will remember? But that's like...admitting...I still care somehow...which I don't...This whole time I've only been Empty...If Luze hadn't come along..._

 _I probably still would feel that way...if not worse...because of the relation to Yuki...Is Luze worried that if he remembers I'll be in the same pain again? That's..._

Luze moves closer to Regia's ear "The surprise and confusion is on your face and that's fine. I just wanted you to understand if for whatever reason you decide you cannot hurt him now he is remembering I will be here to do whatever you want me to" Regia looked at him in reply and said "That's like you think I will want to be with him again...Luze that's not..." however Luze moved away and tried to excused himself to deal with his work.

Luze was heading for the door but Regia wasn't letting him leave before he understood something so he stood in front of him and said "No...Luze after everything that has happen do you really think I would end up feeling that way? Luze you're..." but Luze interrupted "I just believe it is possible, your feelings are still there for him even if they took another form it's possible they will go back to how they were before whether you want them to or not".

Luze couldn't look at him anymore because he knew there was on Regia's face a look of realization, he decided to move for the door again only to be pulled back towards Regia by his uniform. He kissed him so hard and sudden Luze thought he was imagining it but Regia pulled away only a little and spoke "Luze don't misunderstand...I may not say it often but you should know that won't happen because you're too god damn important!" after that Regia kissed him hard and passionately which snapped Luze's fake and calm mask he'd been wearing.

Please read next Chapter!


	6. Chapter 6 - The Pain a Bond Brings

**Our Fate**

 **Chapter 6: The Pain a Bond brings**

It didn't take long for Luze to practically strip both of them, as he walked Regia into the door he'd been heading towards he lifted him up. Regia felt Luze's length in him fast and deep but that didn't stop him from enjoying every taste of his lover he could get his hands on.

"Ahh...Ahh...Ahnn...Ahh...Ahnn...Ahh..."

"Regia...you have no idea what you do to me do you?" Luze asked.

"Ahh...more Luze...more..." saying this there was no way Luze would hold back and Regia didn't want him to for once he would be more than happy to let his possessive lover have his way, just to prove to each other that neither was going anywhere. Regia began to moan so much from the pleasure of his sweet spot being hit over and over again that Luze couldn't resist, they were both ready to burst.

"Regia...It's so tight...Mhmm..."

"Lu-Luze I...I'm..."

"Kiss me Regia..." Regia didn't hesitate in fact he clung to Luze tighter kissing him so passionately Luze felt the tightening on his length and only seconds did they both come together.

Luze lowered them down but Regia was far from done kissing and holding onto his lover. Luze swore he was trying to somehow attach himself so he couldn't lose Luze in any form. Luze realized for the first time in 1000 years Regia was probably showing a weakness he wish he could deny he had, Regia could not stand to be alone not again after all the pain his bond's had brought him, losing Luze would truly break the man in front of him. So Luze let the man he loved cling to him for as long as he needed to, for willingly Luze was not going anywhere.

XXX

Regia was still embarrassed about how he had practically clung to Luze all night, not that he complained once but he was gone when he woke up because he had to finish the work from the night before.

 _I was being childish...If the King thought Luze was skipping out on even one chore he'd punish him for no really reason other than boredom..._

 _That reminds me I was so pre occupied with everything going on...I didn't mention what I needed to...to Luze...about the King's summons..._

It had now been a little over 2 weeks and Takashiro's confusion had gotten much worse, he had heard from Luze that he was very angry but it seems like that was the parasite duras trying to gain control and failing. Regia walked into the room to find a chained up Takashiro knelling with his eyes closed, it was clear he was trying to contact someone.

"I wouldn't bother...he put you in this room not a cell so that you couldn't send or receive messages, getting the jump on you must at least Know Luze is not slow" Regia half asked, half stated as Takashiro looked up at him and smiled. "Finally come to say hello have we and here I thought you might still be resting because of that duras" Regia just let his comment slide and spoke "I'll ask you only once Takashiro and if you answer I'll at least let you go home before you go insane how does that sound?" Takashiro laughed.

"You think I don't know what you want...even that Zess was it? Knows you want the Echnotch...even though you can't use it, do you really think you can find a way to wield its power?" Regia looked down at Takashiro coldly.

"First off do not call him by that traitor's name he is more than loyal and second...I see no reason as to why I should answer that when you are still stupid enough to think that is the reason. I will bring you something to eat if you decide to answer me by the time you finish I will consider giving you back to God's light, who knows maybe he will stop you madness" Regia turned bitterly to leave but heard Takashiro call out.

"Regia...Is that really all you're going to say? I understand you do not care what others think of you but are you really going to keep me in confusion when comes to the memories Zess unlocked?" Regia stopped turning and said "I said not to call him by that name...you have no right of all people..."

"Ah...that's right you don't care but even I thought you had more pride than letting an Opast bed you..." Takashiro's voice had a mean tone, one he knew well so he turned back around to throw his tone back him but Regia was Surprised find Takashiro gone. He found the chains on the floor, somehow broken and before he could think of what to do he felt something Sharp hit him through the back.

XXX

Regia could tell something wasn't right, he just didn't feel normal. The pain in his back to his chest was bearably but when he tried to move a sharp agonizing pain rang threw him and his whole body shook.

He wasn't sure where he was or what had happened just that he could hear a voice that sounded familiar, his eyes eventually found and focused on the person it was coming from.

"Lu-Luze?" Luze was battling with what looked like a very strong barrier, he had barely made a dent and it looked like he had been at it for a while.

 _That's right Takashiro escaped...damn...he's lost more control than I thought...I need to break the barrier for him..._

Regia was trying to move without it hurting him but to no success, he let out a mouthful of blood which made Luze shout "No! Don't move Regia" he then heard another voice he wasn't expecting to hear "I agree...it's not really a good idea to push it that much" Takashiro was now leaning over him.

"I'm guessing you can't tell what I did yet? Then look here it'll give you a good hint" Takashiro pointed to Regia's chest and Regia understood straight away. The blade Takashiro had used was unique, in the fact that it kept those it pierced in one place and alive even if they were greatly wounded. There were many things this had been used for in the past but the main one was answers, if a Giou member wanted answers without killing someone who could take huge amounts of pain such as a duras that could get them using this all it would take is time on how much pain before that person's will broke.

"Seems like you recognize it" Regia glared at him and spoke "So what you're going to stab and cut things until I tell you what I want the Echnotch for? Give...me a break...I swear Takashiro its quite simple to figure out...if not for the power what's next on the list?" Takashiro just gave him an even more confused look showing he had no clue.

"That's what I'm asking you..." Regia was in pain and annoyed so he simply looked towards Luze and spoke "How bothersome it's like being stuck on a rollercoaster I hate for 1000 years with the same person who is screaming and loving everything about it next to me but they don't even know the name of the ride" he sighed and looked back at Takashiro "Then tell me the name?" Regia laughed.

"You understood that but have no clue what I want the book for? Takashiro you're clever man but saying you're being slow doesn't cover it this time" Takashiro looked annoyed again and glanced over to Luze who was chipping away at the barrier but closely watching him also.

Takashiro smiled, when he looked back at Regia and spoke "You're right Regia, it won't matter if I keep hurting you, I know you'll just heal and I'll have to keep going and even then you'll stay quite. So I had a thought earlier actually, how do I hurt Regia? Well I take something important...and I thought that would be your pride in your abilities. However it seems I was wrong or I am now anyway, seems instead of yourself you actually care more about this Opast"

Regia looked at him surprised "What are you getting at?" Takashiro decided to explain "Well Luze was it? Is here watching so I realized that the best way to hurt you would be through him..." "Come and try it!" Luze was getting angrier and very willing to take up on his challenger.

"Be careful what you wish for Luze, No you are also used to most types of pain so I was hit with the same problem, How to hurt Luze? Well something of importance...the only thing I could think of was you Regia. Did you know he is so obsessed he places an aura of protection around you? Trying to scare others off it seems..." Takashiro was once again pointing the blade at him but unlike Luze who had assumed Takashiro was going hurt him again; Regia knew it was worse because he knew what Luze would hate more than an injury.

"Takashiro you..." Takashiro began to speak as he cut open Regia's uniform "You don't need to get so angry Opast I'm not going to hurt him the way you're thinking of...seems you figured out what pain he would hate to see happen to you the most, he is so protective to the point it's obvious. You'll give me my answers Regia or you're Opast will be the one most hurt here".

Luze didn't like the sound of where this was going but he caught on quick as to why. "Takashiro I know what you're thinking but if you think for one second I'll let you touch me that way you're wrong. Now for your own sake back off..." Regia said simply but as he tried to move away the pain and agony in his chest was so bad he coughed up more blood.

"Regia!" Luze was worried and Regia could see it all over his face, he looked back up weakly as Takashiro spoke "I wouldn't move too much if I was you, I was aiming for your heart and got it move too much and even you will die if the blade didn't keep you alive. Don't worry I'll make sure to go slow so you end up telling me everything. Eventually watching will break him if you do nothing so the least I can do is give it time to work."

Regia wanted to protest but before he realized it Takashiro's tongue was interlocked with his own, a familiar taste but he didn't want it not anymore. "Stop it..." Regia instinctively tried to get him off but more pain just shot through him. "Regia don't move! I'm coming..." Regia knew Luze wouldn't stop till he got to him but if Takashiro was as serious as he thought he was it would be no where near soon enough.

"Well Regia will you tell me about the Grimwore? Or how about you tell me about these memories that don't make sense? Some reason I think you'll know...for example how do I know all of your sensitive spots?" Takashiro asked loud enough so Luze heard and Regia moved his chained up arms trying to stop Takashiro from touching him but it didn't work as the chains weren't long enough.

"Ahh..." it surprised him when Takashiro slowly engulfed Regia's length he kept protesting but every time more Pain, more blood and Luze would just worriedly ask him to stay still. "Hmmm he hates watching this but he hates that it's unwilling even more somehow, you're trying hard now not to feel anything so answer me one and I'll loosen the blade each time" Takashiro offered this to Regia, he licked his lips for having swallowed Regia's seed, the was madness in his eyes, the parasite had taken control somewhat and it wouldn't be long till it had full control.

"You...I'll kill you..." Luze was so angry but Regia was in so much pain he didn't hear what either had said so Takashiro put Regia onto his all fours facing Luze and spoke "It's your own fault when he blames himself for your pain..." Regia realized what he was doing but couldn't fight him off.

"Arghhh...Ahnn...Arg...Ahh...Ahh" a mix of agony and pleasure came out with every thrust to his sweet spot but ripped and rammed into him. Takashiro went to his ear and asked "Do you think part of him is curious...if you're enjoying it? He wants to stop it but can't...I bet part of him wants you to keep strong but deep down...he wants you to just answer and hopefully he won't have to see me cum in you...Tell me where are the feelings I've remembered from Regia..."

Regia looked at Luze who looked worried but due to the pain his voice was nothing more than a muffle "Luze..." Regia was in agony and Luze could tell something wasn't right "Fine if you don't want to answer don't...but make sure you watch him as you cum for another man!" Takashiro patience left and a few very deep and Faster thrusts made them both cum whether Regia liked it or not.

XXX

Takashiro was not done though, far from it, Regia and Luze had lost count of how many times he'd raped him, it had been days but Luze was going nowhere till he got Regia, but Takashiro was getting bored with waiting and decided to test Regia now he was reaching his limit. "Suck..." Regia knew what he wanted and no way in hell was that gonna happen "No..." Takashiro laughed and said "It's like you think you have a choice oh well unless you will give answers instead?"

All of sudden Regia heard a low growl of pain the barrier had electrocuted him making him almost fall flat but he made himself remain up "Luze!" Takashiro tutted and spoke "Worry about your-self" before he could blink Takashiro had forced his own length and spoke "Do it right or I'll get the barrier to turn him into a fried Opast..."

Despite the urge to bite down hard he knew what that would bring so he just tried to get it over with "I know you know what I like so do it..." Takashiro said impatiently and as much as he didn't want to he did remember, so he did what Takashiro asked and Takashiro was in heaven, he came Regia swallowed only to be unprepared for Takashiro to lift him up and enter him slow but he began thrusting hard and deep just like Regia like. Takashiro was doing everything he liked and his body was reacting whether he want it or not, it was like Takashiro was reacting out their past just to check it was real.

Regia couldn't take much more of the look on Luze's face each time Takashiro came in him but this time was different because Luze could tell Takashiro had remembered their relationship, Regia couldn't watch Luze see him suffer anymore and so he made a very risky choice.

If by some miracle Takashiro was remembering there would be only one thing that would make him stop lost in that spell. Regia took hold of the blade's light, it burned his hand, it didn't take Takashiro long to notice what he was trying to do but by the time he came out of his trance and tried to stop Regia had already pulled the blade out.

"Regia are you...I hit you in the heart...forcing it like that you'll die!" Takashiro was trying to stop the bleeding but no such luck "Well we will see..." Regia said sounding weak. The barrier weakened so Luze came running to his side "Move!" before Takashiro could protest or say anything Luze had picked Regia up and began to carry him out to his own room.

Luze practically ran to his room, he could tell Regia wasn't healing so he laid him down on the bed straight away and spoke out "What were you thinking?" He kissed Regia everywhere he saw blood but his wound wouldn't close up and then he heard Regia speak "Luze...I couldn't let you see me like that anymore...I had to do something that would make him snap out of it but, I've...lost...too much blood...Luze I'm sorry...I love..."

However Regia went quite, as Luze noticed his breathing had stopped and it didn't take long for him to hear his heart was no longer beating at all. For a moment Luze tried to hold him up but Regia went completely limp and all of a sudden it hit him that Regia was dead.

He wouldn't let panic and pain get the best of him though; he moved over to the table and cut his hand deep pouring blood into a glass. He reached out and held Regia up again, taking a giant mouthful of his blood to Regia's lips he prayed with his heart it would work because if it didn't Regia would really be gone and he couldn't live in a world like that.

He pulled away and waited, it was only a few seconds but it felt like years, he could swear he could feel his own heart stopping and yet nothing. Luze clung to a freezing cold Regia's body and tried his best not to scream out, he didn't want to believe it but what could he do...Luze looked towards the knife he'd used to cut his hand. He reached out and decided that the less time spent in this world without him in it the better, he went to raise the knife but was surprised by what he heard a slow but loud heartbeat and then another.

He knew they were real, because seconds later Regia slowly opened his eyes. Regia looked dazed but recognised Luze straight away "Luze? What's going on...are you alright?" this caused Luze to laugh and peck Regia on the lips. "You're alive how could I not be?" Luze said with a smile on his face and Regia remembered what had happened he sat up a little even though Luze tried to get him to rest.

"How? Luze what did you do?" Luze was still smiling as he spoke "You don't need to worry Regia, the spell I just used is one only the King knows and those he teaches it to are meant to use it for one thing, bringing dead lovers back to life" Regia just looked at him more confused though.

"Luze if the King is involved I know there is a price to pay and why only lovers?" Regia asked worried about the answer "Well it's more of a catch more than a price...and its lovers because of that catch see I'm sure you know already that the king has encourage marriage in support of strong bloodlines following, hence why he gives this spell to his strongest Opasts so they can save the life of their partner if wished" Regia looked at him and nodded.

"Okay I'm following, you cast that spell but what is the catch?" Regia asked knowing Luze was hoping he wouldn't, Luze sighed but smiled at him "You don't have to worry it's to do with the bloodlines. The King decided his was in need of more he didn't care as long the blood was strong so it casts a spell, one that I know will shock you but for your life won't bother you at least I hope so" Regia waited for him to continue so he did "Regia this makes it so that the next time I hold you...you will hold a child"

Regia needed a moment to process that...he was a half-demon and a man so he was pretty sure that wouldn't usually happen, Luze was right he was shocked but he wasn't mad in fact living with Luze and a child of their own seemed to make him feel happy at the idea. "I wasn't expecting that..." Regia said and Luze laughed but placed his forehead to his "I know but it's a good thing as far as I'm concerned because you see you are alive and one day I can build family with you also".

It surprised Luze but Regia had tears break free, but he knew they were happy ones so he cupped Regia's face and kissed his tears away and then a passionate one to the mouth, neither let go for a while until Luze placed his ear to Regia's healed chest. "Don't scare me like that again...I really thought you were gone...that if it hadn't worked...I even was going to follow you" Luze said sadly and Regia didn't like that "What? That's...you can't do that" Luze looked at him and replied "You would have right?" and Regia knew he couldn't deny that after what he'd just done.

"I...if you had died because of what I did..." Luze watched Regia noticing he was upset "Regia?" he questioned but was shocked by what he said next "You should just hate me Luze...it would keep you away from it, this mess that women made! I can't...it's been so long I want to forget, move on but I can't...you'll just get burned trying to shield me and I really will die if I lose you!" Regia was shaking and Luze knew letting go wasn't an option instead, he wrapped Regia's arms around his neck and kissed him deep. He then looked at Regia right in the eyes and said "Then I'll prove it as much as you need and want me to, right now. I'll show just how much love you if you'll let me Regia?" Regia looked with teary eyes but nodded and let into everything Luze had to give.

XXX

Regia was groggy in the morning but he felt no pain, all his wounds were healed down to the last scratch which made Regia blush a little as he thought of how gently Luze treated him the night before, how Regia doubted his ears about half the things Luze said until he looked him in the eye. Regia was about see if he could stand when he glanced at his hand, there on his Ring finger was gold ring with a Purple diamond glinting it matched the ring on the ring finger of the man that took his hand, Luze's was gold with a ice-blue diamond.

"Good morning Regia, will you marry me?" Luze asked from behind him, it surprised him but he already knew his answer "Good morning and Yes...I will" Regia was embarrassed but that didn't matter he faced Luze who was smiling at him warmly and they kissed each other.

Please Read next chapter Hotsuma and Shunsei


End file.
